Langenneen luovutus
by Aimtist
Summary: Light lankeaa viholliseensa ja hänellä on vain yksi vaihtoehto, miten jatkaa. Mitä käy kun L pitää kaikkea vain Kiran juonena?


Title: Langenneen luovutus  
Hahmot: Light ja L. Yksipuolinen L/Light.  
Genre: Tragedy, Angst  
Varoitukset: Hahmon kuolema  
Vastuunvapautus: Death Note ei hahmoineen tai maailmoineen minulle kuulu. Minä vain leikin.

Light oli saanut muistonsa takaisin. Vihdoin. Hänen suunnitelmansa oli toiminut, muttei kuitenkaan täydellisesti. Miehen tarkoituksena oli ollut saada L uskomaan, ettei hän ole Kira ja iskeä kun toisen puolustus on matalalla. Nuorukainen ei vain tiennyt, että hänen oma puolustuksensa olisi matalalla, kun ei muistanut olevansa toisen vihollinen.

Suunnitelmiin ei missään vaiheessa kuulunut viholliseen lankeaminen. Kun tunteet tuodaan mukaan peliin, kaikki muuttuu mutkikkaammaksi. Light oli tiennyt sen jo ennen kuin ryhtyi Kiraksi ja vannonut, ettei hänelle kävisi niin. Mutta nyt se lupaus oli rikottu.

Light seisoskeli pienellä parvekkeellaan. Hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa aikoihin kotona. Viimeeksi hän suunnitteli tapaa vapauttaa Misa ja päästä eroon Ryuzakista, niin että pysyisi itse hengissä. Siitä tuntui olevan niin kauan. Todella kauan.

Suunnitellessaan tätä, Light ei myöskään tiennyt tajuavansa, mitä häntä vastustavat ajattelivat. Mutta nyt saadessaan muistinsa takaisin, nuorukainen tajusi olevansa vain sarjamurhaaja. Ei vankilassa viruvia parempi. Koko sen ajan, kun Light auttoi Ryuzakia, hän uskoi Kiran olevan paha. Ja nyt hän todella tajusi olevansa. Paha.

Kyseinen sana ei ollut nuorelle mieluinen, mutta totuutta oli turha kieltää. Hän oli ollut vain ylimielinen ja paha. Ihmisten epätäydellisyydestä merkki puhtaimmillaan. Ja Light oli vielä uskonut olevansa jumala. Vain uusi todiste hänen ylimielisyydestään. Hän tappoi tämän syyn, ylimielisyytensä, varjolla. Se tuomitsi hänet pahaksi. Jos Helvetti olisi olemassa, Light viruisi siellä ikuisuuden loppuun asti.

Hän oli paha. Ja jotta maailmasta tulisi parempi paikka, kaikesta pahasta piti päästä eroon. Hän ei ollut sääntöä vahvistava poikkeus. Sellaista ei tähän sääntöön mahtuisi, se olisi vain tekopyhää.

Hieman hymyillen Light asteli takaisin sisään. Hän poimi Death Noten sängyltään ja laski sen pöydälle, ennen kuin avasi sen. Hän avasi sen keskeltä, mistä repi sivun irti. Napaten lähimmän pöydällä lojuvan kynän, jonka muste oli ironisesti punaista, kirjoitti hän yksityiskohdat ensin.

_Seisoo Tokion korkeimman rakennuksen päällä, missä viiltää ranteensa ja kirjoittaa verellään: LUOVUTAN.  
Kirjoitettuaan tämän, hän hyppää alas ja kuolee törmätessään maahan.  
16:31 4. marraskuuta 2004 Yagami Light_

Nyt Light ei voisi jänistää, vaikka kuinka pelottaisi. Päätöksen pyörtäminen oli nyt mahdotonta. Hänellä ei olisi paljoakaan aikaa jäljellä, ennen kuin Death Note ottaisi vallan hänen tekemisistään. Viimeisenä tekonaan nuorukainen kirjoitti vielä viestin elämänsä rakkaudelle. Kirjeen ollessa valmis, hän tunki sen nopeasti taskuunsa. Joku kyllä löytäisi sen sieltä.

Light tunsi mielensä hämärtyvän. Jalat veivät mennessään. Hän ei voinut säädellä tekemisiään. Vain hämärästi tajusi, mitä tapahtui.

_Tältä siis tuntui olla Death Noten vallan alla. Kiintoisaa. Olen pahoillani Ryuk, et saa elinaikaani. Minä ehdin ensin._

***

_LUOVUTAN_

L oli järkyttynyt verellä kirjoitetusta tekstistä. Tarkoittiko se sitä, mitä hän uskoi sen tarkoittavan? Mutta mikä muu syy Lightilla olisi tappaa itsensä? Vai oliko nuorempi mies edes tämän takana? Jos hän olikin ollut väärässä ja oikea Kira oli tappanut Lightin. Tilanne oli turhan epäilyttävä, hänen oli tulkittava tapahtumia tarkkaan.

Mutta jos Light oli Kira, miksi hän olisi luovuttanut? Mies oli taas vapaa kulkemaan missä haluaa ja tekemään mitä tahtoo. Ajoitus ei sopinut. Light oli ollut lähellä voittoa. Miksi luovuttaa nyt? Varsinkin kun luovuttaminen ei sopinut nuoremman miehen luonteeseen, ellei hän voittanut sillä jotain. Mitä hän voitti kuoleman kautta? Miksi hän uhrasi itsensä?

Täytyi olla jotain enemmän. Ja niin olikin. Kun L sai vihiä itsemurhaviestistä, hän vaati sitä itselleen nähtäväksi. Hänen oli saatava tietää, mikä ajoi toisen tekemään itsemurhan. Hän ei saisi rauhaa, jos ei saisi tietää syytä.

Etsivän onneksi hän ei ollut ainut, joka halusi tietää syyn. Myös herra Yagamia, Lightin isää, ajoi tarve ymmärtää poikansa tekoa. Herra Yagami ei vain ollut varma, kestäisikö hän sitä. Voisiko hän lukea oman poikansa itsemurhaviestin. Pystyisikö hän? Niinpä hän antoi L:lle luvan lukea se ensin. Ryuzaki oli ensimmäinen, joka sai vihiä Lightin ajatusmaailmasta.

Viesti sisälsi ensiksi anteeksipyynnön. Se oli tarkoitettu kaikille, mutta varsinkin Yagamien perheelle. Seuraavaksi kuului turhankin suorasukainen tunnustus: olen Kira. Todisteeksi nyt jo kuollut mies oli taittanut mukaan muutaman sivun Death Notesta, joissa oli rikollisten nimiä. Kiran tappamien kuolemat kuvattu aina viimeistä yksityiskohtaa myöten. Lisäksi se sisälsi Lightin oman kuoleman yksityiskohdat, Death Noten paperille kirjoitettuna.

Kävi selväksi, että Light todellakin oli ollut Kira. Tappamiset olivat loppuneet toisen kuoltua ja nuoremman miehen mukana olleet paperien kuvaukset sopivat täydellisesti rikollisten kuolemiin. Light oli jopa selittänyt verellä kirjoitetun viestin. Nyt oli vain enää yksi asia auki. Miksi toinen teki sen? Sen he kaikki halusivat tietää.

Lopulta L pääsi kirjeen loppuun. Viimeisiksi sanoikseen Light oli valinnut:  
_En suunnitellut tätä. Mutta minun täytyy myöntää tappioni. Olen kohdannut totuuden ja ymmärrään olleeni vain ylimielinen. Ja vaikken olisikaan ymmärtänyt, miten muut tuntevat minua kohtaan, olisin hävinnyt joka tapauksessa._

Syy häviööni on sama, kuin monen muunkin. Lankesin henkilöön, johon ei olisi pitänyt. En silti kadu. Rikollisuus on vähentynyt, vaikka sainkin sen aikaan väärillä keinoilla. Ja jos en olisi ollut Kira, emme olisi tavanneet. Silti toivon, että olisimme tavanneet jotenkin muuten. Olisin voinut mahdollisesti auttaa sinua tämän tapauksen kanssa. Olen pahoillani.

Remin Death Note sisältää kaksi väärennettyä sääntöä, löydätte laatikostani toisen, joka ei niitä sisällä. Se oli vain tapa päästä eroon epäilyksistä. Olen pahoillani kaikesta vaivasta ja kaikista menetetyistä hengistä. Sietäisin joutua helvettiin, mutta tiedän että minua odottaa vain tyhjyys. En tiedä kumpi niistä on pahempi, mutta lopetan nyt tämän Langenneen luovutuksen. Lopetan sen turhankin yleisiin sanoihin.

Olen pahoillani ja tiedän etten ansaitse sitä, mutta toivon, että olisit rakastanut minua yhtä paljon, kuin minä rakastan sinua, L Lawliet. Tee maailmasta parempi paikka.

L oli lievästi sanottuna yllättynyt, kun luki nimensä viestin lopusta. Light oli tiennyt hänen nimensä, nuorempi mies olisi voinut halutessaan tappaa hänet. Silti Light oli valinnut itsensä Ryuzakin sijasta. Uhrannut itsensä toisen puolesta.

Yllättynyt ilme vaihtui pian surulliseen, kun kylmät kyyneleet valuivat etsivän poskia pitkin. Se oli yllättävää, hän itki ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin. Mutta sille oli hyvä syy. Miehen paras ystävä oli tappanut itsensä, koska ymmärsi olevansa paha. Koska tiesi häviävänsä rakastamalleen miehelle.

L oli ollut oikeassa. Light oli hyötynyt kuolemastaan. Nuorempi mies oli saanut etsivän luomat muurit romahtamaan, näyttämään ihmismäistä puoltaan, vaikkakin vain itselleen, ja välttänyt häviön. Vanhaan aikaan oli ollut kunniallisempaa kuolla oman käden kautta, kuin vihollisen murhaamana. Light ilmeisesti oli samaa mieltä.

L puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, rypistäen paperin. Tunteet velloivat miehen sisällä. Raivo, suru ja monia muita. Tunnekuohunkin keskellä etsivän äly toimi moitteettomasti, joten mies tajusi myös sen, että Light oli voittanut. Nyt jo kuollut mies oli selvittänyt hänen nimensä, jäämättä kiinni ja varmistanut, ettei L saisi häntä kiinni. Mies oli onnistunut huijaamaan häntä loppuun asti.

Etsivä ei voinut kuin miettiä, oliko viesti jätetty jälkeen pilkaksi? Olivatko kuolleen miehen kirjoittamat sanat valetta, oliko toinen oikeasti rakastanut häntä? L uskoi, että näin oli. Light oli vain halunnut nöyryyttää häntä entistä enemmän. Saada hänet murtumaan, missä mies oli jopa onnistunut.

Raivo paistoi miehen silmissä. Light oli onnistunut sekoittamaan hänen päänsä tuolla viestillä. Se oli nöyryyttävää. Light oli ollut Kira, L:n vihollinen, aina viimeiseen hetkeensä asti. Siksi mies tulisi olemaan myös kuolleena hänen vihollisensa. Ikuisesti.

***

Ja se oli ainoa kerta, kun L erehtyi täysin. Light oli todella rakastanut etsivää, mutta samainen etsivä ei suostunut uskomaan totuutta. Se oli miehelle liian raskas pala nieltäväksi. Sitä oli liian hankala ymmärtää. Siksi L piti kaikin voimin kiinni valheesta.

Voitte vain kuvitella kyyneleet ja murtuneen ilmeen Lightin kasvoilla, kun hän kuoleman takaa kuuli asiasta. Nuorelle miehelle kävi kuin tarinan paimenelle, joka huutaa sutta. Kun valehtelee liian usein, ei totuutta pian uskota. Ja siksi tyhjyys täyttyi Lightin toivottomilla nyyhkytyksillä.

Se oli tasapeli. L sai myös Lightin murtumaan.


End file.
